GHOSTS AND FAIRIES
by IAmDeadNow
Summary: Danny Phantom and Fairly odd parents crossover. I do not own DP or FOP, but the storyplot is mine. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. some language in chapter 2 and beyond. ummmmm..... thats it
1. The Announcement

It's another boring day of school in Dimsdale. A pink-hatted 4th grade boy with buck teeth is sitting, waiting. Waiting for the bell to ring for school to be over for the day.

"And that answers Chester's question, class," the teacher drones on, "of why you should never stick a fork in a toaster." Everybody yawns.

"This is boring." the pink-hatted boy whispers to his pink and green pencils, "I wish Crocker had a whoopee cushion on his seat." And sure enough, a whoopee cushion poofs onto the teacher's chair just as he sits down, making a rather loud flatulent noise.

"GAH! Who did this!" Mr. Crocker screams as the whole class bursts into laughter. "Who did this! When I find out who did this, they're going to have a detention for a mon-"

"I have an announcement!" the principle bursts in the classroom before the maniatic teacher could finish his sentence, "We are going to have a fieldtrip to the famous city called Amity Park! And we stay there for two days!" The class cheers in excitement. "It's not just an ordinary field trip either. Each Fourth Grader will be assigned with an Eighth Grade kid to show you around the city museum." All the kids get more excited at this. Well, everyone except for Timmy.

"I don't want to be stuck with a teenager! They're all mean!" Timmy whispers to his pencils once again, "And I bet I'll get stuck with the meanest one, too! I mean, with _my _luck." He falls silent, as if waiting for his pencils to talk back to him. And weirdly enough, the pink pencil replies to his complaints.

"I bet it won't be _all_ that bad, sport." comforts the pink pencil, which by the sounds of it, the pencil is a woman. "And how do you know all teenagers are mean?"

"I don't know, but can you name any teenager that _are_ nice?" the pink pencil doesn't reply.

"He's right. Who **_would_** be nice to some guy with a stupid pink hat?" chirps the green pencil which sounds like a guy. Both Timmy and the pink pencil glares at him. "I mean _really_, Timmy, and who would be nice to some guy with bigger teeth than—"

"Shut UP, stupid!" The pink pencil shouts a little too loudly. But luckily no one else heard, because they were listening anxiously to the principle about the field trip.

"And remember, students, the field trip starts on Friday. Everyone will meet their Eighth Grade buddy when the bus stops at the Amity Park museum. Have a nice afternoon!" The bell rings as if right on cue right after the principle finishes her statement. All of the Fourth Graders leave the school, and when everybody's out of sight, Timmy's talking pencils turn into his fairy god parents. The pink one turns into Wanda, a pink haired, pink eyed fairy with a yellow shirt and black pants. The green one turns into Cosmo, a green haired, green eyed fairy with a white shirt, black tie, and black pants. They both have floating crowns above their heads and holding a black wand with a yellow star on top.

"But really, Timmy, have you _seen_ your teeth? They're bigger than a beav—ooh OOH! A piece of STRING! It's so full of _stringiness_! Does the fun _EVER STOP_! Hee hee hee hee hee! WHEEEEEEEE!" Cosmo squeals after Wanda poofs him a piece of string. Meanwhile, in Amity Park…

"And that is why you should never stick a fork in a toaster. Anymore stupid questions?" The class is silent. "Good. I'd laugh if some other teacher was answering this question just a couple minutes ago." Mr. Lancer says more to himself than to the Eighth Grade. Some people yawn. A raven-haired boy with blue eyes is sleeping in a desk in the back of the classroom. "Oh and by the way. Friday, a Fourth Grade class will be visiting our town from Dimsdale for a couple of days. Danny Fenton, wake up and stop drooling on your desk or that will be another detention!" the raven-haired kid jumps up almost instantly, wipes the drool off his face, and scowls at the non-surprised teacher. "Anyway, fourth graders will be coming here Friday and some Eighth Graders will be assigned to a kid for two days. This will be a great opportunity for a grade booster for certain students," Mr. Lancer glances at Danny, "and it could be just for fun, too."

The class becomes more lively and excited now that they actually are going to have fun instead of doing some history homework or something. Danny's not too happy, though.

"Is this the _only_ way to get better grades?" complains to a girl who is wearing clothes that look like you'd find someone wearing on Halloween. Her shirt is as dark as her jet-black hair, and her lipstick matches her light, radiant purple eyes. She looks up from her doodles of skulls and bats on her notebook to face Danny. "I mean, come on, Sam. I don't do well with little kids."

"Well I don't see why you don't do well with kids. You pretty much act like one yourself." Sam retorts, "And besides, you really need to better grades if you don't want to take this class again next year. I'd be happy to get a kid, myself, but I could just help you instead, considering that you also have to save this town's butt, too."

"I won't be assigned to no kid. Mr. Lancer probably won't let me. I think it's because I failed Health class for letting a whole bunch of other guys' flower sacks be a part of my mom's cooking." Another kid replies. This guy has a red hat-like thing on his head and has glasses. The seriousness in his turquoise eyes made both Danny and Sam laugh. "Oh well. At least they made great cookies!" Some other kids glared at him, probably because it was _their_ flour sacks that have been turned into the cookies.

"Well that's good, Tucker, you could help me with this kid, too. I need all the help I can get." Danny says, relieved a little more.

"What do you mean, _all the help you can get_? Do you think this kid is going to bounce all over the walls and pull all these pranks on you?" Sam says in an annoyed tone.

"Well, aren't all kids like that?" Sam frowns. "Come on Sam, remember _Youngblood_? Or _Dani Phantom?_ _Dani? _With an _i_? Sam grimaces at the memory of Danielle splattering food all over her and Tucker at the lunch table, but still frowns at Danny.

"Those two are an exception. Not all kids are like that. All of the other kids that I've watched where nice to me." The bell rings. "Just think about it Danny. I know you'll like this. It'll be fun." Sam picks up her books and leaves to go home. Tucker does the same, leaving Danny alone to walk home by himself.

"Maybe she's right," Danny ponders to himself "those kids were ghosts. Well, Danielle was _part_ ghost, but still had ghost in her. Maybe this isn't a bad idea after all." Danny enters the door to the Fenton Works, or his house, not knowing that the kid _he's _going to get has troubles himself.


	2. Assignments and Nightmares

**Hi! Sorry I didn't really write anything in the first chapter. I didn't know that this was part of the document. This chapter is going to be different as you can see. And, obviously, longer.**

**As much as I hate to say this… I do not own FOP or Danny Phantom (except in this story, cuz I control him!).**

**Danny: I love you!**

**Me: Thanks! NOW LOVE ME MORE!**

**Danny: OK! (See?)**

**Well anyways, this is chapter two… Umm… Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Timmy wakes up happy. Now why is this? Well, let's zoom in.

"Yay! The field trip isn't until tomorrow, and I _already _have a bunch of ideas on how to torture my Eighth Grade "Buddy" until he or she cries! That'll teach'em what happens when they mess with ME!" Timmy practically leaps out of bed with joy. He quickly puts on his signature pink shirt, blue pants, and pink hat.

"Umm… Timmy, I _still _don't think pulling mean pranks on someone you don't know yet is a very good idea." warns Wanda, "Besides, what if they _are_ nice?"

"Pssh! As _if_! Once you become a teenager, you have all these privileges all of a sudden, and it gets in your head. Then you turn evil. _Everybody _knows that!"

"Yeeaahh!" Cosmo joins in, "_Everybody _knows that! Wait… Knows what? What's going on? Where _am _I! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!"

"SHUT UP, COSMO!" both Timmy and Wanda scream. Timmy throws a rock at Cosmo's head. Wanda glares at Timmy.

"_What?_ As if he'll remember me throwing a rock at him!" Timmy was right. After he threw the rock at Cosmo, he yelps.

"_Ouch!_ Will you quit throwing rocks at me! Geez what does it take to get some respect over here? How would you like it if—OOH OOH! Is that a ladybug? I _love _ladybugs! They're so much prettier than my naggy wife!" Wanda, really mad at this, throws another rock at Cosmo, making him do pretty much the same thing over again, but Wanda ignores him the second time.

"Timmy! The bus is here!" calls Timmy's mom. Cosmo and Wanda turn into pink and green books this time and get into his backpack, riding with him to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, class. Today is the day we tell you which Eighth Grade Buddy you are going to be with for the weekend. Chester, you're with Heather Schnider." A little blonde-haired boy with braces glances at Crocker as he hears his name. "Hermione G., you're with Harry P." a familiar little English with brown, bushy hair looks up. Mr. Crocker goes down the list until he reaches Timmy's name. "Timmy Turner, you're with Danny Fenton. That will be all for today."

The bell rings, (it was the end of the school day) and the Fourth Grade class runs out of the school and head home.

"This _Fenton_ sucker is really going to get it." Timmy sneers as his books turn into his fairy godparents once again, "He is gonna wish he was never born! Which you are _not_ going to grant, Cosmo!" Cosmo puts his wand down after raising it excitedly when he heard the word _wish_. That same day…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daniel Fenton, you're with Timothy Turner." Mr. Lancer finally says as he reaches the bottom of the list, "Be sure to watch your buddy carefully. If all of you get an A from this thing, we won't be having homework for a week." The class cheers specifically loud this time, while Danny makes a big, fat frown.

"Oh, great! Now I _know_ we're still going to have homework next week, considering that _I _am going to get an **_F_** on THIS STUPID EXTRA CREDIT ASSIGNMENT!" Danny literally screams after he leave the school and is walking with startled Sam and Tucker. Sam recovers from the minor shock first.

"Danny, I'm telling you, it _won't be that bad_."

"It won't—it _won't be that bad!_ I have to watch an obnoxious Fourth Grader kid, get an A, or else get everyone pissed off at me because I ruined their "no assignment week"! Tell me, Sam, how is it _not going to be bad!_"

"Danny, you seem a little tense." says Tucker, who seems oblivious to what they're talking about.

_"Do I?"_ growls Danny, through clenched teeth.

The trio makes it to the Fenton Works. Danny's friends say their goodbyes as he kicks rocks and rubble from the worn sidewalk. Danny walks into the house, stumbles lazily up the stairs, and drops his backpack on his bedroom floor, going to bed early.

_Danny is waiting at the museum for his Fourth Grade buddy. He looks at his watch and grumbles about something with the word "late" in it. Finally, the bus swoops down and lands in the museum's parking lot, folding it's feathery wings. A whole bunch of little kids, wearing white robes, are filing out of the bus. Danny waits for his buddy to come to him, but all of the kids walk past him, giving him a look of sympathy. Some were mouthing the words "I'm so sorry". Immediately answering Danny's confusion, dark clouds form as a kid wearing a black robe jumps out of the bus. The kid had a hood over his head, shadowing his face so Danny couldn't see it._

_"Are you Timmy Turner?" Danny asks. The child doesn't answer, but gives an evil laugh as he pulls off the hood, showing that he has two green, scaly heads. His smile shows that he has jagged, pointy teeth with fangs. Danny gasps as the kid suddenly pulls out a giant plasma gun. Evil Timmy shoots him square in the chest, knocking Danny back into the museum wall. Danny shoots back several times but misses. Then something strange happens. Timmy's two heads turn into Jazz's head._

"Holy CRAP! Danny, wake up before you destroy the whole place!" It was morning, and Jazz looks around the room and then looks at Danny in horror. Wondering why, Danny starts to look around his room. Danny's face becomes pale as he looks around.

He had blasted holes in the in the walls and ceiling while he was asleep. Some of his NASA posters were on fire, and smoke was everywhere. He then looks at himself and was shocked to see he was in ghost mode the whole time.

"Danny! What's going on up there!" his mom shouts from downstairs.

"Does it involve with ghosts!" Danny's dad yells. He quickly turns back into a human when he hears his mom and dad running up the stairs.

"Jazz! Get _out_!" Danny hisses. He pushes his still-mortified sister out of the door and slams it.

"Umm," Danny stutters, "uh… Don't come in here—I'm _naked_!" But it was too late. His mom and dad burst in, before he could make a last attempt to get rid of them—by taking his clothes off.

"WHAT _HAPPENED_ IN HERE!" his mom shrieks, as she looks around his room in horror. "Danny, are you alright?"

"Umm, yeah. Dad probably doesn't remember this, but he was sleep walking last night and left one of his inventions in my room. I was too lazy to pick it up, and I guess it blew up or something." Danny lied.

"Yeeaah… That's it." Jazz joined in. "He was cleaning up the remains of the gun when I came in." Danny gave her a keep-out-of-this-I'm-handling-this-just-fine look.

"Umm, yeah. Well I gotta go to school now." Danny zips out of the house before his parents ask him anymore questions.

**And that's the end of chapter 2. Danny will meet Timmy in the next chapter, but you're just going to have to wait. PLEAZE REVIEW!**


	3. Umm Yo! This is Chapter 3!

**Okay peoples, I'm finally back! Make some applause! I _ORDER_ you to! Haha. I can't really think of a title for this chapter, so I typed: "Umm… Yo! This is Chapter 3!**

**Oh, and somebody told me that Danny is in 9th grade, but I'm keeping him in 8th grade because I already started the story with him in 8th, and don't want to get anyone confused about Danny leaping a grade in the story because he's so smart.**

**Anyway, sorry about being gone so long. I was busy with other stuff, and I'm probably not going to write anymore chapters for a couple more weeks, because I have a temporary job called tetassling or however you spell it. So, yeah. I'm back. More Danny Phantom. WHOOOO!**

**Danny: Okay, can we go on with the story?**

**Me: I _WILL_ WHEN I _WANT_ TO!**

**Danny: …**

**Me: Okay, _NOW_** **I want to. On with the story!**

**Danny: ugh!**

Chapter 3: Umm… Yo! This is Chapter 3!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Danny arrives Casper High, the school bus is already waiting for the 8th graders to get on. Sam and Tucker greet him cautiously, hoping not to set him off again.

"Guys, I still think this is a bad idea, because I had this dream, and-"

"So, you're saying you're giving up this whole thing because you had a _dream_?" Sam begins to argue.

"Well I dunno, guys. Just let me tell you what it was about and you can give me your opinion afterwards, ok?"

Sam and Tucker both agree, and Danny tells about his dream, both Sam and Tucker silent through the whole thing. When Danny finishes, both of them are really freaked out about it. Sam talks first.

"Okay, you think that this kid is going to be _evil_? Danny, you may have ghost powers, but you must be a pretty big dumbass to believe that you're **_psychic_**, too!"

The bus arrives at the Amity Park Museum, and all of the 8th graders file out. When Danny, Sam, and Tucker get out, they're still arguing about the dream.

"I'm not saying that I believe that I have gained psychic powers, Sam. But I _do_ still think that this Timmy kid is going to be bad news." Danny rants on, "Wait, I thought you guys didn't volunteer to watch a 4th grader. Why did _you_ come along?"

Sam rolls her eyes. "I told you. I was going to help _you­_ with _your_ kid."

Five minutes pass by, and the trio is still waiting for the 4th graders. Danny mumbles something with the word "late" in it, and Tucker starts playing with his PDA. Sam just stands there and scowls like she usually does. Finally, the bus arrives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of minutes earlier, Timmy is riding the school bus to Amity Park.

"So, Cosmo. What do you think I should do first? Should I wish for rabid squirrel to attack Danny, thinking he's a walnut, or wish I had a you-do doll of him?"

"I think you should do neither." Wanda interrupts, "You don't even know him yet."

"Wadda _you_ know? **_You're_** not a teenager!" Timmy hisses.

"Well, neither are you, but at least I have already been one, and you haven't gone through puberty yet." Wanda starts getting pissed.

Cosmo poofs a bag of popcorn and starts watching the argument as if it were a tennis game.

"Well, that was like what—_600_ years ago? I bet teenagers have changed since then, and I'm closer to a teenager than you are."

"Ooh! He's gotcha _there_, Wanda! Timmy? 1 point. Wanda? Zippo!

"So _that_ explains your nasty personality." Wanda hisses coldly at Timmy.

"oooOOOH! Bur-ur-URN!"

"Shut _up_, Cosmo!" Both Timmy and Wanda hiss. Wanda throws a rock right at Cosmo's forehead, and so does Timmy. They both laugh as he starts complaining, then forgets what he talks about, as usual. The bus arrives at the Amity Park's Museum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny starts getting worried, now that the kids are scrambling out of the bus. Mr. Lancer meets with Mr. Crocker and starts chatting. Danny is relieved to see that none of the kids have two heads. Once all of the kids came out of the bus, Mr. Lancer starts reading the list of names.

"Chester McBadbat, here's Heather Schnider." He points at a girl with blondish-brown hair and brown eyes. "Hermione Granger, you're with Mr. Potter, here." The 10 year old girl walks toward a 14 year old, raven-haired guy with glasses when Mr. Lancer points at him. "Timmy Turner," both Danny and Timmy look up. "here's Danny." Mr. Lancer points at Danny. Timmy joins Danny. When Mr. Lancer finishes the list, he makes another announcement.

"Today, we go through the museum. We will be visiting all of the exhibits. Make sure you guys pay attention, because there will be a quiz for the 8th graders."

Danny becomes really pissed off. (And who would blame him? I mean, this _is_ an extra credit assignment and shouldn't even _have_ an extra quiz..)

"Okay, kids. Go have a hip and groovy time!" some of the kids get irritated by Mr. Lancer's painfully outdated words.

Danny, ready to go, start to get Timmy to follow him to the museum.

"Ok, uh.. Timmy? We should go—AAAHH!" Danny started to tell the kid, but he soon found the floor rushing towards his face and met with it with a _thud_. Timmy struggled to hold in a snicker.

"Gosh, Danny," Timmy puts on an innocent face and tries to hold back a smile, "you should really watch where you're going. You might hurt someone."

Danny got up with his face beet-red from embarrassment. He didn't even realize it was Timmy who actually tripped him.

"1 point for Timmy Turner," Timmy whispers to his fairy-godparents. Wanda frowns. "and zero for Danny Fenton. Let the games begin…"

**And that's the end of Chapter 3.**

**Sorry if some of you guys out there are Timmy Turner fans. I just think he's a jerk. So that's why I'm making him like this. If you don't agree, just watch some episodes of Fairly Odd Parents, he especially shows it in BOYS IN THE BAND, BIG WANDA, and other episodes. Just please NO FLAMES.**

**I don't really have much more to say, so if you have any questions, ask them as reviews. So……………**

…

**Yeah… I guess… umm… this is it?**

…

**Well… BYE!**


End file.
